


Nipples

by hoosierbitch



Category: White Collar
Genre: Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal likes it when his nipples are played with. Luckily for him, Peter likes playing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).



> Written for [](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/profile)[**gyzym**](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/) as part of the [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/508068.html).

"Huh," Peter said as Neal writhed one final time and fell back on the bed, panting, his cum streaked across his chest. "You liked that?"

Neal just moaned and tried to turn on his side. "I think that would be obvious - "

Peter bit down on his nipple again and Neal yelped. "No, I mean - you really like this." Neal tried to slap him away, to pull his head away from his chest, but Peter wasn't moving. "El doesn't even like her nipples played with as much as you do."

"Stop comparing me to your wife, Peter, it isn't sexy - it - oh - god, Peter - please - "

"Please what, Neal?"

"Harder," he whispered, and Peter captured the tip of his nipple between his teeth and rolled it, sharply. Then he sucked more of it into his mouth and just chewed on his flesh. Neal's whole body convulsed, his arms wrapped around Peter's shoulders, his legs tightened around his hips, his cock was quickly hardening again. He whimpered when Peter pulled away.

"How rough can I be?" He asked, before he took Neal's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger and starting rubbing it. It was hard in seconds, an angry red not long after that, and Neal's hips started twitching against Peter's thigh as soon as he started using his fingernails. Peter shuffled up so that he was straddling Neal's torso, their cocks rubbing together. Neal opened his mouth to say something before Peter pressed both of his thumbs against Neal's nipples as hard as he could.

He put all of his weight behind it - twisting them to the sides, as far as they could go, down and up and then just in, until Neal was sobbing. "What do you want?" He asked, because Neal's cock was dripping and Peter was pretty sure he could get him to come again, just from this. Nothing in his mouth or ass, nothing against his cock - just Peter's fingers on his nipples.

"Your - your teeth," Neal said, and he sounded so miserable Peter almost stopped. He rubbed his thumb over Neal's nipple one more time and Neal pressed his hand against his mouth, muffling a sob. He looked at Peter and there were tears in his eyes.

"You want this that bad?" Peter asked. Neal said nothing. Peter pulled Neal's hand away from his mouth and saw that there were teeth marks. Peter grabbed both of his wrists and pressed them down against the bed. "It's okay," Peter said. "I want you to come. It's okay to be - to be overwhelmed. It's okay to want this," and he dipped his head back down to Neal's chest, to his sore, hard, raw nipples. And he bit the left one. Hard. Harder than he thought could possibly feel good. Then the right, which he rolled, again, between his teeth, scraping the surrounding skin as he closed his mouth until only the tip was left and Neal was keening.

Which nothing to quiet him there was just a constant stream of sobs spilling from Neal's mouth. Fuck and please and Peter, and every so often, yes.

Peter let go of one of Neal's wrists, and Neal immediately wrapped his hand around the back of Peter's head, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Peter took one nipple between his fingers, the other between his lips, and bit and twisted and pulled and pressed until Neal screamed. And cried. And came.


End file.
